Expo Markers and C averages
by SasukeRavingUchihahaha
Summary: When you're in a world where your literature teacher is a sexy beast, you're not doing so well in class, and an expo marker just happens to be in arm's reach, one might do some rather irrational things... NaruSasu (SemexUke), lemon, maybe some swearing, oneshot. You'll never look at Expo markers the same again...


A/N: Alright, so don't flame! I wrote this for my friend for NaruSasu Day and didn't go in very deep with details because, well, we were at school...XD So just bear with it! At least you can be assured proper grammar :P So read and review, please!

WARNING: This fic may contain explicit yaoi. ...This fic WILL contain explicit yaoi... This is, in fact, NaruSasu. That means Naruto is seme (top), and Sasuke is uke (bottom). Don't like, don't read. There is very mild swearing and a lemon. Oneshot. Continue on with the story! ^_^

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Uzumaki, pay attention." Came the calm, yet irritated call that only Sasuke Uchiha, the Literature teacher at Konoha High, could manage. Naruto's head rose from his desk reluctantly, an apologetic grin plastered on his whiskered cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. _He noticed, eh? _

"Gomen, Mr. Uchiha-san." Ah, yes. The line that Sasuke couldn't seem to get enough of from his worst student. Though, who could expect a literary master when all the blonde imbecile did was bury his face in pornography during class. Honestly, what could be more fascinating than Shakespeare's _Othello_? That was one thing that the raven haired male could not fathom.

"If you paid more attention during my lessons, you may have realized that repetition is something that irks the mind of everyone. Even your ever-so-patient mentor." Sasuke sighed exasperatedly, running his pale, slender fingers through his long bangs.

"I know." Obviously not having been the response Sasuke was expecting, the older male's eye twitched in irritation._ He says that, yet he still has the audacity to give me that line every time?_ The corners of Naruto's mouth twitched upward in a foxy grin at watching that slight glimpse- if one could ever say an Uchiha could muster up an entire glimpse of emotion- of annoyance flash in those abyssal black orbs. Watching the effeminate male slowly lose his sanity was almost worth the reprimands he would inevitably have to endure the following evening in detention.

Just as Sasuke was opening his mouth to retort, the bell chimed through the room and called it's minions out of his room and to wherever it is 12th grade students go after school is over and rules do not apply. The places Sasuke's mind could roam with that made him shiver. He let his eyes fall upon the tall, broad figure that made its way down the steps to the front of the room. The blonde always had a way of unnerving him. More so than any other person he had ever come across in his 24 years of life. _Yes_, he decided, _this blonde had a certain way of getting under his skin like no other person could_. Intuition? He thought not.

"You, stay after class."

"But, Sasuke-kun..." _Bastard._ "Che, fine. I had something I wanted to ask you about anyways. -And it has something to do with Shakespeare." _Got ya_. Naruto thought triumphantly, knowing Sasuke would be eating up the fact that someone had a question about classic literature rather than how many minutes until the bell would ring. He could just see "Inner Sasuke" grinning psychotically at the opportunity.

"And what might that be?" was Sasuke's smooth reply. Naruto had always admired the way his teacher- his _mentor_ could keep his tone so mellow and calm. Though, he could practically hear Sasuke screaming his name... Naruto slowly strode forward to the smaller boy, unintentionally backing him up against the chalkboard. The flush that spread across his captive's face like a wild fire made his stomach flutter with anticipation.

"What does this mean? _Give me that man that is not passion's slave, and I will wear him in my heart's core, ay, in my heart of hearts, As I do thee._" He purred against those plump, pink lips as they quivered with uncertainty. Sasuke allowed his bangs to fall over his eyes, swallowing hard and struggling to keep his breathing even from the sudden heat exposure.

"H-Hamlot was...tr-trying to say that...-that Horatio wasn't a slave of emotions...Horatio was the t-type of man that he-" Their lips met in a heated mess of an embrace as the distance between their two bodies was relieved.

"Is that so?" Naruto whispered into the kiss, opening his smothering azure eyes to look into Sasuke's own wide ones. The lust that radiated from Naruto's eyes made Sasuke's heart beat like a drumroll. He pressed his small hands against Naruto's firm chest, feeling his pants becoming unexpectedly tight. "Care to explain further?" Naruto inquired as he began to unbutton Sasuke's white blouse, making the pallid boy shake uncontrollably.

"H-His heart ached for Horatio and Horatio alone b-because-" Sasuke buckled forward into Naruto's shoulders, his eyes wide, and his pupils dilated as his member was pumped by the foreign, calloused hands. He pursed his lips together, determined not to cave so easily to this- this- this _pervert_.

Out of the blue, Sasuke felt himself being flipped around and forced up against the chalkboard, his breathing hitching and his teeth gritting. His shirt was ripped from him as Naruto poked his fingers into the sides of Sasuke's jeans. The chuckle that erupted from Naruto's lips hurt Sasuke's pride more than anything. Wait, no. Take that back. His next words hurt him more than anything.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Naruto took Sasuke's earlobe between his teeth, raking his nails over the sensitive skin cloaking Sasuke's pubic bone. An unsteady whimper was ripped from deep within Sasuke's chest, his knees buckling together. He could feel himself growing ever harder as the hem of his pants was slowly squeezed over his erection on its way down to his thighs.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke questioned breathlessly in his defense, his voice a lot less sturdy than he would've liked, but at least his mouth wasn't completely betraying him. Yet.

"You're reactions...Everything is so innocent," Sasuke could feel Naruto's smirk burning in the back of his mind, and the thought infuriated him to no end. His wrists were pinned above his head on the board, causing Sasuke to wriggle a bit in aggravation.

"I-Innocent? What can possibly innocent about _this_?" Sasuke murmured, pressing his own hot face against the cool surface of his board. Suddenly, he felt his entrance being poked, his whole body breaking out in trembles.

"That," Naruto grinned at his prey, finding it quite amusing how someone so skilled in literary elements could fall for his so cliche trick. "I'll prepare you, though. Open your mouth." Naruto commanded, snatching an Expo marker from Sasuke's desk and pushing it into Sasuke's mouth. After a few minutes of oral sex with a marker, Naruto finally removed it and placed it at Sasuke's entrance again.

"W-Wait! What if the cap gets stuck?" Sasuke asks a bit frantically, horror evident on his soft features at the thought of limping to an ER with that explanation.

"Then, I'll just have to go in and get it." Naruto sniggered before pushing the marker into Sasuke's hole, watching every reaction Sasuke made so that he'd never forget those faces that had haunted his dreams for the past weeks; the faces he'd undoubtedly think of whenever Sasuke would get onto him during class in the following semester.

Sasuke inhaled sharply, pursing his lips and squinting his eyes closed as his body was penetrated deeply with the cold, stiff object. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands, whimpering slightly at the burning sensation that broke out over his body like a cold sweat. Not one to be _that_ cruel, Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's from behind him, wrestling for dominance over the other's tongue in order to take his mind away from the pain.

Naruto let the feeling sink in of having something inside of him before he pulled the marker out, replacing it with something much bigger; something that made Sasuke groan. Naruto knew that, had it been anyone else, Sasuke would've let the tears stinging his eyes fall. But he was Naruto, and that always seemed to have some unspoken condition between him and the older boy.

"Bastard," Sasuke hissed through his teeth at the pain, clenching around Naruto's cock uncomfortably. "Th-This is rape, you know!" he whispered, being cut off by another groan that made his breathing become shallow. Naruto hesitated in moving, deciding that now would be a good stopping point considering Sasuke would most definitely castrate him if he caused him any unecessary agony.

"It's not rape if you like it, Teme." Naruto snickered, feeling around inside of Sasuke before he heard something that made him grow- as impossible as it may seem- even harder than before.

"Dobe!" Sasuke screamed out without hesitation, the blush on Sasuke's cheeks showing that it was totally and utterly unintentional. Naruto savored it, a grin appearing on his features. _Found it_, he thought, pulling out and shoving back into Sasuke. Being the little sex god the 17 year old was, he hit that exact spot with the unnatural accuracy of a professional. He shoved in and out in tune with Sasuke's fast beating heart until both finally came.

Naruto's arms clasped around Sasuke's petite frame as the boy collapsed, his knees too weak to stand from that little episode. Setting him in the chair delicately, Naruto smirked and zipped his own pants up in triumph. He took in the scene before him, flushed pink skin, glazed eyes, unruly hair, tussled clothing, and the look of exhaustion on the other's features.

"I think this deserves extra credit, wouldn't you agree, teme?"

"..."

"..."

"I give you a C."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

A/N: What did you guys think? ^^ I know it's not the best lemon out there, but I had fun writing it :P Also, look. I don't care if you think it would hurt to be fucked with an Expo Marker. Having ANYTHING shoved up your ass would hurt, alright. Spit, although not store-bought, CAN BE USED AS LUBRICANT. So shut up. It's annoying to be told that you don't think this stuff is accurate. So just shut up. -Soooo, Don't be lazy and just give me reviews! XD


End file.
